Naked Siege
by Houkaru Kisaragi
Summary: When the gate opened in New York City, U.S. SEAL Team Six's Commander Naruto Uzumaki was sent with his team to infiltrate and rescue kidnapped civilians. The mission was supposed to take a day. Instead, they spent a long and terrible year fighting the treacherous Empire.
1. Inception

Commander Naruto Uzumaki was jammed to the side of the Super Huey helicopter, a knee of his long leg up to his shoulder. His peripheral caught sight of his squad, a formidable sum of soldiers in desert fatigues who went through thick and thin with him.

They were family to him. Some had band together during basic training and Ranger school. They had travelled the world, been piss-drunk together, gotten into nasty bar fights, slept in humid forests, jumped out of planes, bickered at each other's worst habits, some even conspired against one of their brothers' cheating wife. They knew each other better than most brothers and sisters did.

It wasn't the first time Naruto was put in charge for a suicide mission. Two days ago, a mysterious gate appeared in Midtown Manhattan, which led a legion of beasts into the city. They pillaged and slaughtered, attempting to conquer the United States of America. The U.S. Army responded swiftly, laying waste to the enemy with brutal efficiency, but the damage was done.

More than three hundred civilians died.

Three were reported missing.

An hour later, they were deployed from Afghanistan to New York City.

It was why their helicopter landed at the helipad near the mysterious gate. Naruto disembarked from the helicopter and was surprised to be greeted by Rear Admiral John Hannibal. He had never done that before. The tall, grey-haired man in a camouflage fatigue had a cigar jutted from the corner of his mouth, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Commander." Hannibal spoke with a Texan drawl.

"What brings you here, sir?" Naruto raised a brow, his duffel bag was hoisted above his shoulder.

"I'm here to brief you your mission, boy."

"I was briefed."

"Not yet." Hannibal put his hand around Naruto's broad shoulder and led him for a walk. "Now listen up. Your official mission is to investigate whatever hellhole lies within that gate. We suspect the three civilians who are reported missing are kidnapped by those monsters."

Naruto nodded.

"But that's just on paper. The higher-ups want to know more."

Naruto blinked, realization dawn on him. "The government wants to set up a coalition to invade what is within?"

"Those beasts wore armours dating back from Julius Caesar's era for Christ's sake! They are not impervious to our bullets, that's for sure." The Rear Admiral took a quick glance at the convoy of trucks towing a mountain of mutilated corpses off the streets and growled. "We can't let those sons of bitches storm into our turf like taking a stroll in the park! What will China or Russia think about us? What would our allies think about us? Go in, gather info about everything, and report back to me. I want full report about the availability of their resources and technology. If possible, I want my troops to be in there in forty eight hours."

Naruto furrowed his brows. "It's gonna be bloody, sir."

Hannibal smirked. "That's why we're sending our best in there. Make them pay in blood."

-Naked Siege-

The Covert Task Force stood before the gate, gripping the steel of their automatic weapons. Their hearts pounded under their flak vest as they waited with a heady mix of hope and dread at what lies beyond the gate. They turned to their Commander, who displayed no hint of fear or anxiety. It was reassuring for them to see the apathy in Naruto's soft blue eyes.

Lieutenant Barney grunted. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Naruto grinned. "You have bad feelings about all of our missions."

At that, SEAL Team Six shared a light guffaw. They needed that to ease the tension. They might be best soldiers amongst Navy SEALs operatives, but that didn't mean they weren't humans.

Chief Petty Officer Hale fingered his weapon anxiously, running through last-minute mental checklists. Some of his comrades were saying prayers, others were preparing rituals for battle. They would occasionally sneak glances at their Commander, who did no prayers or rituals. The man was stiff and collected, causing some to believe that he was incapable of feeling fear.

The engineers were scrambling around the gate, finalising the last-minute touches. When they were given the green light, Naruto led his team into the darkness.

"Eyes on six." Naruto exclaimed. "We don't want no ambush from monsters roaming in Wonderland."

The moment they stepped into the portal, they were welcomed by a mid-afternoon sun from said Wonderland. They put their hands to their eyes to shade from the bright sun. From a distance, there was an ancient port city with an auburn hue. On closer inspection, Naruto noticed something peculiar. "Is it me or is that city burning?"

Barney's binocular came in handy. "Yup. Definitely burning. Those guys in Roman armour are attacking the city… wait."

Naruto raised a brow. "Wait what?"

"They are hunting… girls with bunny ears."

"What?" SEAL Team Six probed collectively.

"What you mean by that?" Hale scratched his temples. "You mean like cosplay?"

"Cosplay? What's that?" Petty Officer Max was the most confused amongst the bunch. He was also a former bodybuilder.

Hale stared at Max as if he grew another head. "Seriously? It's a popular trend in Japan. Cute girls wearing weird, sexy costume. Set up a Facebook account please."

Corporal Lee raised his hands. "Wait! Hold up! Are those girls with bunny ears… are they like rabbits with a human's face or are they humans with rabbit features."

"I just said they are girls with bunny ears." Barney growled. "What part of that do you not understand?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Save details for later. Let's move out."

They bolted over the hill and headed towards the fire. As they stepped foot into the western edge of the burning city, set before them was a dreadful reality, a disaster where everything had gone to hell. It was as if a disease had swept across the high stone walls. The paved avenues were crumbling, littered with charred corpses and debris. They could discern round stick huts covered with rags and shacks all over the decrepit city.

"Jesus, this place is a mess." Hale blanched.

Naruto pointed a finger at the pillar of black smoke soaring to the sky. "There. Get ready your gear. We're going in."

They navigated through the labyrinth of irregular dirt streets, ignoring the musky odour of rotten caucus infesting the area. Naruto and his men were girded with extra ammo, stashing magazines and grenades into their vest pockets; Hale even brought along a prototype microgun that could shoot 6000 rounds per minute. On this day, they were the apex predator, death metal warriors, an unstoppable force to be reckoned with, invincible.

Naruto came to a halt behind a building block and squatted behind a hut. "Alright, here's the game plan."

They listened attentively. Naruto snuck a glance at the commotion happening a good seventy feet away from their spot. There were great chorus of blissful decadence and vainglory. Women and children cramped in small cages. "Alright, there's approximately two hundred men out there. They have no idea we're here. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Naruto grinned when his men understood his implication.

"Shock and awe, sir?" Lee asked.

"Shock and awe indeed." Naruto turned to Hale and Max, the powerhouses in the team. "Hale, you'll be flanking from the left. Max go right. Lee cover me. They won't know what hit them."

"Sounds like a plan." Hale flashed his white teeth cheerily at his commander.

"Remember. We're going to end this with brutal efficiency. No screw-ups. They don't seem to be wielding 22nd century weapons, so we're fighting people with sticks and stones." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Don't underestimate them, are we clear?"

"Crystal, sir." They said in unison.

Jerking his thumb behind his shoulder, Naruto scowled. "The leader is probably the one with the cape. We'll take him down first. That'll confuse them. When Max and Hale rain down righteous anger upon those heathens, they will be in disarray. That is when we strike. Let's end this with minimum casualty, got it?"

"Aye, aye."

"Barney, find a high ground down south and get ready your position. Once I give you the signal, you smoke the leader. Once the leader is down," Naruto looked at Hale and Max, as if reciting their battle script again. "That is your signal to strike."

The lieutenant nodded, gave his M2010 Sniper Rifle a light tap, and dashed for south. Hale and Max went to their designated spot, crouched behind hay and tall wheat. Naruto and Lee remained at their spot, waiting for everybody to be ready. The youngest amongst them was Corporal Lee, a high school drop-out from New Jersey who wanted to find a career in the military. He knew very well his inexperience in the field was the reason why he was always stuck close to Commander Naruto, which he was grateful for.

Commander Naruto was a legend amongst Navy SEALs operatives, worshipped by rangers and soldiers alike. He was a walking mystery. Rumours had it that he was a super soldier born from a petri-dish in Area 51. Others claimed that the higher-ups believe he came from an alternative dimension. One thing was certain. The man was good at his job; he got a friggin' Medal of Honour for cry out loud.

Raising a fist, Naruto prompted his squad to get ready. They were anxious, but excited, especially for a greenhorn like Corporal Lee. Speed was critical. They need to instil the greatest does of fear into their enemies at the shortest amount of time to make their strategy work. When Naruto dropped his fist, a gaping hole was found at the enemy leader's forehead.

That was the signal.

Hale let out a war cry and let out a barrage of bullets from his microgun, sweeping across the field with heart in his throat. Max did his part in a more quiet way, firing his SCAR-H and tearing down the astonished enemy. Naruto saw the domino effect unfolding before him. There were screams, there were panic cries, there were untold chaos, and Naruto made sure the enemy couldn't regain their grasp of reality long enough to retaliate.

Unlike modern warfare, Naruto did not fear that his enemy could respond with gunfire. In honesty, there was no honour in annihilating enemy that had no chance of fighting back, but there were no heroes in war. There was only the mission and victory. Naruto and Lee came out from hiding and made sure anybody wearing those outdated armour fell dead before them.

It was hard to explain battle to people who weren't there. Everything may seem to happen almost in an instance, but seconds seemed to be like hours for Naruto. It was hard to believe that in a mere two minutes the loud snapping blares of gunfire were reduced to dreadful silence.

It was over.

The silence was unnerving; the whimpering cries from the caged slaves didn't help.

Hale and Max were examining the pyramid of blood and gore, making sure those that are dead… stay dead.

Naruto turned to Lee. "Go free the prisoners."

He turned to Hale and Max and bellowed. "Oi! See if you can find survivors. It will be great to interrogate their sorry ass."

Hale gave a thumb-up. "On it boss."

Naruto tried his walkie-talking. "Barney, you there?"

From the midst of buzzing, he could hear his lieutenant's voice. "Enemy are neutralised. There seem to be another capital approximately fifteen to twenty klicks from here."

"Right." Naruto glanced down and saw one of the dead enemy laid beside his boots. His head was broken open like a melon, but he was unfazed by the macabre mess. Lee seemed to be holding up well; the fact that he hadn't threw up was a good sign.

"Boss!" Hale shrieked. "Found a survivor."

"Good. Drag him out and tie him to a chair or something."

Hale was wrong.

Amongst the dead bodies strewn all over the ground, a survivor stood up, albeit groggily with his spear in his grasp.

The survivor didn't even get a chance to move another muscle before Barney pulled the trigger, a bullet plunged into the survivor's stomach and knocked him flat on his back.

The survivor was dead.

Naruto merely walked to a nearby cage and fired at the padlock, earning him yelps from the prisoners. He pulled open the cage and squatted down, offering a hand to the shivering silver-haired woman who was curled into a ball. "It's alright. You're safe now."

The woman was dirty, her hair was dishevelled, and she was shivering in pure fear at the sight of Naruto. He wouldn't blame her for seeing him as a monster incarnate. He had killed enough men in his career to be considered one. Hell, most of the Navy SEALs operative found him scary. The blond softened his gaze and tried again, this time bring an edge to his voice. "Do not be scared. They are all dead. Come out now, please."

"Sir." Lee stood behind his leader. "I don't think they understand us."

Naruto offered a gentle smile at the woman and beckoned her to come out. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

He gave her time to untangle herself from the shell she was in and crawled her way out of the cage. She raised her hand to shield her eyes from the searing sun and stared quizzically at her blond saviour.

"Do you understand me?"

She blinked.

Naruto heaved a sigh and tried again, this time slowly. "Do… you… understand… me?"

She blinked again.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Y-Yes."

The Commander's eyes widened and he turned sharply at the woman. "You do?"

"A… little."

Naruto grinned and placed a hand on his chest. "I am Commander Naruto Uzumaki. You are?"

"Tyuule… Queen of the Warrior Bunny."

"I see." At that, Naruto put her hand over his shoulder and lifted her gently to a standing position. "Your Majesty, can you explain to us what happen here?"

She nodded and pointed a shaky finger at the dead enemy before them. "They… they were from the Empire. They attacked us. We fought back. They were too strong."

Naruto stroked his stubble, resisting his urge not to glance up and study the woman's twitching bunny ears. "Right. Would you be so kind as to fill us in about what is going on with this world? We would like to know more about your people and this… Empire."

She nodded.

Before Tyuule could speak, she flinched upon the sight of Max strolling towards them.

"Sir, the guy is all tied up and ready for interrogation."

"Set up a perimeter with Hale and Barney. I'll get the man talking."

Max gave his Commander a lax two-finger salute before he went to fulfil his task at hand. Naruto diverted his attention to Lee and said, "There are plenty of food in the crates. The dead men must have scavenged it from these folks. Distribute to them and keep some for ourselves."

The corporal nodded and tended to the crates propped against the wall.

Tyuule could perceived three things just from the enigmatic stranger's interaction with his squad.

The blond was the leader.

The blond was venerated amongst his peers.

The blond was highly dangerous.

She almost jolted when the blond turned to her. "Queen Tyuule, I'm sure -"

"Tyuule." She corrected.

Naruto blinked.

"Call me Tyuule please." She tried her best to hide her flustered cheeks. "You saved us all. I would have given myself to those… wretched men as… as their play thing for the sake of my people if it weren't for you and your crew. Thank you."

"No worries, Tyuule." Naruto smiled. "I need to retrieve some information from the man over there." He jabbed with his thumb behind his shoulder, pointing at a horrified man donned in broken Roman armour. "Please go with Lee. I believe your people are starving and so were you. Please eat up. I might need your help later."

"...Kay."

Naruto wiped the dirt that blemished Tyuule's cheek before he spun around and headed towards the squirming soldier from the Imperial Army. He didn't get to see Tyuule's blush. The Roman soldier saw Naruto heading towards him and he struggled like a cornered mouse. He didn't blame the man who had a gag in his mouth. He was frightened alright, but he hadn't shat himself _yet_. That was a good thing.

Unsheathing his kunai from his holster, the blond inserted his finger into the ring of his weapon and spun it. "I know you probably don't understand me, which is a good thing… _for now_. I like it when my enemy knows me at a personal level. It makes talking easy."

He leaned forward and stared into the fearful eyes of the quavering soldier. "Now hear me out. Your people came invading our country, killed our people, and you think there is no consequence for that? We ain't like these cute bunny girls, you feel me?"

Without hesitation, Naruto drove his kunai right into the soldier's femur, earning him a muffled scream. The man was crying and writhing, but the blond was not done yet. He slowly and deliberately inserted the blade into flesh and bone. "I know what's going on in that twisted mind of yours. These bunny girls are trophies, right? You beat them, lock them in a cage, and then pull one out occasionally for a good fuck. I get that."

Naruto twisted the kunai in circles, savouring the terror and agony in the soldier's pleading eyes. He could hear the clash of bone fragments and tore flesh as he dug deeper into his victim's thigh. It was grotesque even for Naruto's men, who had to avert their gaze. They had seen enough horrifying things, things that could make any soldiers traumatised for the rest of their lives, but those things wouldn't even match up to the things their Commander is capable of.

Removing the kunai from the twitching man's leg, Naruto noticed a familiar pungent smell of urine and faeces.

The blond smiled.

He had broken the man.

He didn't just vanquished more than two hundred of the man's comrades, but he had stripped the man off his dignity and self-respect, rendering him a weeping, broken mess. "Sad. I thought you would last longer than just a little stab to the leg."

Naruto let out a whistle, catching Lee's attention. "Can you do me a favour and get Tyuule for me? I need her to help me do some translating work."

"Aye, aye sir." Lee went to fetch Tyuule.

Naruto then turned his attention to the nameless soldier. He didn't say anything, but kept his predatory gaze at the terrified man.

When Tyuule arrived with a large rag wrapped around her rather voluptuous body, she had to suppress her urge from slitting the captured soldier's throat.

The blond smiled at Tyuule. "Can I trust you to do some honest translating work for me?"

There was hidden meaning laced in Naruto's question.

Tyuule caught his implication, evidently from her sudden fidgeting, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Thank you. Now, I will ask him a question and you just have to translate it for him. And then when he responded, you just have to translate it for me. Sounds good?"

She nodded meekly.

"Great. Here we go." Naruto rubbed his hand in excitement and removed the gag from the man's mouth. Much to his chagrin, the man screamed things he couldn't understand at him, so the blond delivered a swift punch across the man's face, breaking his nose in the process. "Okay, first question. Why did he invade us?"

"Umm…" Tyuule was nervous. "Don't you want to know his name first? It makes communicating easier..."

Naruto raised a brow. "Why would I want to know a dead man's name?"

A cold chill went crawling down Tyuule's spine and she swallowed hard.

She translated his questions.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto jammed his kunai right into the poor chap's Adam's apple.

-Naked Siege-

The granite sky was decorated with a violet stream of aurora. Naruto's men surrounded themselves around a bonfire, cracking jokes while cleaning their weapons. Barney threw twigs into the fire and peered up at his Commander, who was watching the night stars like a hawk. "Boss, do you think the Empire is responsible for the kidnapping?"

"They sure are." Naruto responded. "That's why we're going to bring the fight to them."

That caught his crew's attention.

"The city Barney saw is actually part of the Empire's many cities. Apparently, there is a prince stationed there. He was supposed to come marching down tomorrow to retrieve those bunny girls." Naruto caught Tyuule staring at him in his peripheral and gave her a warm smile, who reciprocated with a nervous smile of her own. "Tyuule intends to give herself to the prince in exchange for the safety of her people."

"Selfless." Hale praised. "That's cool."

"Not really. The prince has no intention to keep any prisoners alive."

"Oh." Hale scratched his scalp. "The prince sounds like a giant bag of dicks."

"The prince doesn't know his men are dead. That means we have the advantage over them." Naruto's voice went deep and solemn. "We have less than twelve hours before those douchebags come and burn this place down. We have plenty of time to set up traps to welcome them."

Barney furrowed his brows. "Hold up. You want us to fight the prince and his army? We only have enough ammo to gun down another thousand men before we run out of ammo."

"That's more than enough." Naruto smirked.

Max sighed. "I don't know what to say, sir. Is this even our fight?"

"Our job is to rescue captured American civilians. There is a high possibility that the Empire has them." Naruto reasoned.

"That's not the only mission we have, no?" Barney probed.

Lee dared not ask anything. After all, he was the kid in the bunch. This was adult's talking and he had no place adding his two cent in.

Naruto sharpened his kunai with a rock and met his lieutenant's gaze. "The higher-ups want a full-blown invasion."

It wasn't a big surprise for them. After all, the Empire's army did attack them on American soil. It was an insult to the American government at the highest order. Naruto examined the edge of his kunai and spoke. "I guess higher-ups want to set up camp here. We are the advance party. Our purpose is to make sure the coast is clear for the U.S Army to come and build a base."

"Is it safe to say that the government is anticipating for a large reservoir of oil nearby?" Hale asked. "I mean… this place is rich with resources."

Naruto shrugged. "I won't be surprised. We're soldiers, so we don't need to care about that. Lee?"

Lee's head tilted up. "Y-Yes sir?"

"I got an important job for you."

The corporal had great difficulty swallowing his consternation. "What is it sir?"

"I need you to evacuate all the refugees out of this godforsaken city immediately. Bring them to the gate. Set up a perimeter and a base there. Then you go right into the gate and report everything to Rear Admiral Hannibal."

Lee blinked. "W-Wait. You want me to do all that alone?"

"Yes." Naruto steeled his gaze, but his tone remained firm. "Because the rest of us are going to stay here and buy you time."

It was as if reality had just bitch-slapped Lee into next Sunday. Everything was making sense now. His Commander was making a stand right here to stall the prince's troops from advancing any further.

"Listen," Naruto said. "I understand what you're going through right now. You're scared, but don't think of yourself as a coward. We are soldiers. We gotta do what we gotta do. That's just our job. It's ugly work, but we do it for the sake of the people back home."

Naruto dropped a hand on Lee's shoulder as a way to calm the chap down. "Now I need you to lead these people to safety. If they are caught in the crossfire, trust me, there will be plenty of friendly fire. Plenty of innocent people are going to die for nothing. And it's going to be ugly. You need to bring in reinforcement in less than twelve hours before we get overwhelmed by them. And from what I was told, there are more than ten thousand soldiers coming our way by dawn."

Lee blanched. "S-Sir…"

"Get going, Lee." Max slammed his magazine into his automatic weapon. "Bring the cavalry with you."

"Yeah!" Hale pumped his fist in the air. "Let's show them what freedom smells like."

Barney only snickered.

"Now go." Naruto gave an encouraging pat on Lee's back, ushering him to get going.

Lee would lead the Warrior Bunny to the gate ten minutes later.

He couldn't shake off the ominous feeling smothering his chest.

Not once did Lee look behind his shoulder.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gate series.**

When I saw the tragic fate of Tyuule, it just gave me so much inspiration for this story. I have already hinted about Naruto's context. Let's see how this story goes.

Pairing for Naruto is still up to debate.

1.) NarutoXTyuule  
2.) NarutoXPina  
3.) NarutoXYao  
4.) NarutoXRury  
5.) NarutoXHarem

I would be happy to hear what you have to say about this chapter.  
Please let me know how you feel about it and leave a review.


	2. Invasion

A rumble of thunder rolled in from the south, a lightning strike illuminated the SEALs operatives for a second before darkness enveloped them. Commander Naruto gave his men a quick nod before he pulled back the operating rod of his M4A1 carbine, which was equipped with a M203 grenade launcher. He would need the grenade launcher if his suicidal idea was going to pull off. "Alright, let's go through our game plan again."

They turned to Tyuule, who was unnerved by their sudden attention on her.

Barney pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is she doing here, boss?"

Naruto scratched the back of his scalp and his shoulders slumped. "I don't know. She wants to stay."

"I can fight." Tyuule argued, hoisting her rusty sword. "You helped free my people. I cannot let you endanger your lives for us any further."

Hale shrugged. "I'm on board. We ain't gonna take down ten thousand soldiers all by ourselves. Yeah, they might lack in quality, but they sure complement that with quantity. This ain't a movie, boss. We ain't King Leonidas and his three hundred. We can use more help."

Max had his silver cross in between his fingers, but his gaze was steeled at his superior. "I have to agree with Hale on that one."

Tyuule smiled nervously. "I won't hold you back. I'm fast and nimble."

Naruto sighed and wrestled himself to a standing position, a hand on his hip. "I guess some local expertise may get us through. Alright, tell us more about the terrain. Are they traveling by horses? Which routes will they take?"

Tyuule sprawled a map right beside the bonfire and pointed at what seemed to be scribbles of mountains and trees. The soldiers were listening raptly. "They will come from the forest. It is the fastest way for them to reach here. Prince Zorzal is… arrogant. He probably thinks his men have ravaged my land, so his guard will definitely be down. I believe most of his men are travelling by foot."

"Great. That's what I want to hear." Naruto fiddled with a bullet in between his fingers, much to Tyuule's curiosity. She deduced it was a form of ammunition for the thunder-sticks they carried. "Alright, we need to settle this quick. A scare tactic. We gun down their commanding officer, we lower their morale. Fast, efficient, and above all else, no mercy. Let's set up traps in the forest and make it our turf."

They all nodded.

"These assholes have spilled American blood on American soil. It is a crime that must not go unpunished." Naruto rested his rifle on his shoulder, his eyes fierce and fearless. "In less than ten hours, any and every sonuvabitch we see wearing the armour of our enemy are going to die. There is no hesitation. We will be cruel to our enemy. Through our cruelty, they will know who and what the U.S. Army is capable of."

The men cheered uproariously.

"They will find evidence of our cruelty." Naruto's voice was brimming with conviction and untamed fighting spirit, something that sent Tyuule shivering. She might be a queen and warrior in her own right, but this enigmatic man held the charisma to make people swoon over him. "We will leave a trail of their disembowelled and dismembered bodies for them to see. They will be horrified to know what we can do. We will make them quaver from the sight of our uniform, we will make them talk about us, we will make them think about us, and we will make them fear us."

His men didn't doubt him. It's not easy to kill people, but their boss was a professional at it. Greenhorn marines straight out of boot camp thought they were Rambo, but war was serious business. They once saw Naruto marched into a decrepit building hot with insurgents and he annihilated them with only a pair of Glock 34. They still haven't forgotten how their commander walked out of the building caked with blood. "War is ugly, not gonna sugar coat it. What a man can do to another man in war… makes you wonder if God has lost faith in humanity as a whole."

His men's sight was downcast, some hollow-eyed.

Heaving a sigh, Naruto glanced up to the night sky. "But what we do here is important. I want your mind on the mission. Nothing else. These pricks think they can storm into our turf and do whatever they want. They think nobody is going to stop them. It's up to us to let them taste their own medicine. Let's go on to work."

"Yes sir!" His men roared in unison.

Rummaging his pocket, Naruto dug out a packet of cigarettes and turned to Tyuule. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"S-Sure." Tyuule stood up and followed Naruto into the woods.

-Naked Siege-

Enjoying his puff of smoke, Naruto leaned his back against a great oak, his eyes reflecting a seasoned warrior who had endured the horrid of wars. The sound of crickets chirping in the dark was soothing to the ear, but Naruto didn't pay attention to it. He softened his gaze and studied Tyuule. "Tell me more about the Empire."

Tyuule blinked. "What do you wish to know?"

"Everything. Their history, their agenda, who's in charge."

"The Empire is ruled by Emperor Molt Sol Augustus." There was venom laced in Tyuule's voice. "He has been conquering and expanding his kingdom for decades. The Elbe Kingdom, the Mudwan Kingdom, and the League Principality are allies of the Empire. Their combined might is enough to conquer any lands. We would have been enslaved and killed by them if it weren't for you."

Naruto stroked his trimmed beard. "So, is it safe to say that this world is like a fantasy land?"

Tyuule's ear twitched. "Fantasy land?"

"You know? Alice in the Wonderland?"

She looked at him puzzled.

"Narnia?"

"Umm…"

Naruto chuckled and scratched his scalp. "I'll bring you some of our books when I get home."

Tyuule broke into a soft smile. "That will be nice."

They shared a peaceful moment together in silence, neither spoke for a while. Naruto was appreciating the bucolic scent of rain and pine trees, but Tyuule had different thought in mind. "Can I ask you something?"

Out of the corner of his eyes he watched Tyuule fidgeting demurely, her mouth opened and closed, as if floundering for words. He loosened his shoulders and waved a hand, easing up her tension. "Fire ahead."

"Why did your men save us?"

"Why not?"

"When the Empire pillages and destroys, nobody is spared. The men are either killed or became meat shields for the Empire's army." Tyuule balled her fist. "The women are either sold to brothels or became slaves. The children would be killed. It has always been their practice."

Naruto stared at Tyuule, his face inscrutable. "What do you think of us?"

"I… don't know. It confounds me."

Flicking his cigarettes aside, Naruto dropped a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "We don't stoop so low to do such things. We are the Navy SEALs. From where I come from, the Navy SEALs are one of the world's fiercest warriors. We fight with honour and glory. There is no honour and glory in enslaving villagers or killing the defenceless. You can trust me on that."

Tyuule knew he was right. His men could easily raze her city to hell and subjugate her people with slavery and death, but they chose to offer them freedom instead. It was nothing sort of a miracle that these men had become her salvation. They were even willing to sacrifice themselves just so they could stall the malevolent Empire's troops. As a proud Queen of the Warrior Bunny, she couldn't let them die a needless death. It was why she stayed back to fight by their side and die for her people.

"If you're thinking we're planning on dying, then you're sorely mistaken." Naruto smirked. "I'm not planning on sending my boys to death. And I won't let you die too. Not on my watch."

"This is madness." Tyuule's bloodshot eyes were pleading and desperate. "We both know death is inevitable. You are facing ten thousand men."

"Yes, we are severely outnumbered." Naruto caressed Tyuule's cheeks, offering her a smile unfathomable confidence. His beautiful smile had such a soothing effect that it calmed her nerves. It was inconceivable for a man to be so dangerous, yet so compassionate at the same time. She felt her heart thumping in her chest, not out of fear, but for something else. "But that's the thing. We are not going to be trapped in the forest with them. They're gonna be trapped in the forest with us."

-Naked Siege-

Tyuule found herself scratching her head in confusion when she returned to camp. Naruto's men were bifurcating the arrowheads from its shaft and slicing off the sharpened tips from spears. They had accumulated enough to fit them in a large rucksack. Tyuule tugged at Naruto's shoulder, her lips trembling. "Umm… what are they doing?"

Naruto raised a brow. "Preparing for the traps."

He dug out a M26 grenade from his vest pocket and presented it to her like it was a trophy. "This is going to determine the outcome of our battle."

The opportunity to scare Tyuule was too much for Max to resist. "Hey, careful there. That thing can blow your head off."

At that, Tyuule yelped and almost punched the grenade, much to everybody's bewilderment. Naruto was however swift enough to prevent a cluster-fuck from unfolding and hid the grenade behind him. Pulling Tyuule to his embrace, he stroked her lustrous silver hair while shooting Max a dirty look. "It's okay. Just stay cool. It's not gonna blow your head off."

Hale let out a lewd whistle, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Ohh! I see what this is about! Boss and bunny girl sitting under a tree! K.I.S.S -"

"Finish that sentence and I'll cancel all your leaves for next month." Naruto warned.

Hale stuck his tongue out at Naruto and hoisted his bag over his shoulder. "Let's head out to the forest, boys. Our boss needs some alone time with his new girlfriend."

"Ohhhh!" Max teased, guffawing like a hyena when Naruto flipped him the bird. Even no-nonsense Barney was chuckling. They picked up their weapons, flipped down their four-tubed GPNVG (Ground Panoramic Night Vision Goggle) from their helmet, and took a stroll to the tenebrous forest; Max was singing Elvis Presley's Can't Help Falling in Love.

Pushing Tyuule gently away from his grasp, he met her gaze, his ocean blue eyes were hypnotising her. "You don't need to fight with us if you don't want to."

She bit her lower lip and averted her gaze. "I am willing to lay my life for my people. This is my fight, Naruto."

Naruto sighed and nodded. "I understand."

Tyuule flinched when Naruto showed her the grenade. "It's okay. This thing doesn't explode unless you remove the safety pin." He gave the ring a gentle tap with his thumb. "However, once removed, you have only 4 seconds before it explodes. Once it explodes, the grenade shatters into shrapnel and kill any poor sonuvabitch nears it. That's what my boys are doing. They are going to throw a blanket of sharp objects near the claymore and grenades to raise its destructive level when they explode."

Tyuule marvelled at the small device resting harmlessly in Naruto's grasp. How could such a small lemon-shaped thing possibly unleash hell? Was there magic involved?

Pocketing his grenade, Naruto gave the stupefied Tyuule a playful wink and spun around. "Let's go help the boys finish the work."

-Naked Siege-

The morning sun peaked over the horizon, basking the earth with its warmth. It would had been a beautiful morning for Tyuule if she wasn't praying to whatever Gods out there not to let this day be her last. Naruto noticed Tyuule was whispering gibberish under her breath for a good one hour and let out a sigh.

Grasping her wrist gently, Naruto peered up, smiling at the burnt orange sky. "Take a deep breath."

She pursed her lips and shifted her attention to his callous hand, his thumb stroking her knuckles. "Are you scared?"

"I will be lying if I said I'm not." Naruto grinned. "It's what make us human."

"Then how do you overcome your fear?"

The blond scratched his temples, pondering the question. "I guess you have a choice. You either let your fear control you or you fight it."

Tyuule blinked. "Fight it?"

"Something like that." Naruto shrugged. "I'm not very good at explaining stuff. I just go with the flow."

"I see." Tyuule tucked her knees closed to her chest, sneaking glances at Naruto's chiselled features and strong jawline. "So… do you have a mate back home?"

"Mate?" Naruto arched a brow. And then realisation dawned on him. "You mean a wife? No. Not really. My job requires me to travel often. Didn't really have time to get a relationship. Didn't want to do it too I guess."

"Oh?" She swallowed. "Why is that?"

"Reasons." Naruto smiled, but she could discern untold sadness in his eyes.

Tyuule leaned against Naruto's arm, her voice was almost a whisper. "Do you think you will ever find one?"

"Maybe."

Suddenly, Naruto jolted up and took a sniff in the air. "They're here."

Tyuule's eyes widened.

Taking a quick gaze at his G-Shock digital watch, Naruto tapped his earpiece. "Barney, report."

" _Bogey approaching at one o'clock. They're five hundred yards away from us."_

"Ready your position. No screw up, got it?"

" _Yes sir!"_

Time seemed to slow down for Tyuule. She could hear trumpets and foot-stomping reverberating across the forest. The Empire's troops had arrived. Steadying the rhythm of her breathing, she reached out for the dagger stashed in her boots.

"Barney, on my signal."

Everybody was anxious. The tension amongst them was thick.

"Wait for it…"

The timing had to be perfect. The enemy must be near the trap for the plan to work. There could be no mistake.

"Wait…"

Tyuule was sweating profusely.

"Almost there…"

Barney laid prone atop a sturdy tree branch roughly a kilometre away from his team, his finger was already on the trigger of his M2010 enhanced sniper rifle.

"Now!"

All she heard was an ear-piercing boom and the General of the Empire's Army fell from the back of his horse.

The siege had begun.

Chaos was unleashed soon after. Earth-shattering and deafening explosions were erupting all over the forest, sending the Empire's troops in disarray. Perched safely atop a tree branch, Tyuule almost sympathised with the frightened soldiers beneath her. She would be weeping in trepidation if she was amongst the enemy. That thought only served to make her blood go cold. She wouldn't dare fathom fighting Naruto's forces in combat. In an instance, a hundred of Empire's goons were dead, their disfigured bodies were torn to bloody shreds.

Max and Hale were relentless. They bit off their grenades' safety pins and hurled it at the enemy, the bone-rattling and lung-sucking blast only served to increase the death toll. Naruto dug out a handful of shuriken from the pouch strapped on his waist, threw it at the horde of screaming men, and did an intriguing hand-sign. Much to Tyuule's consternation, the shuriken seemed to have multiplied in numbers, enough to blot out the sun.

The barrage of projectiles rained down upon its victims, killing anything in its warpath and ending their pitiful screams. It was maddeningly foolhardy for the Empire's troop to even put up a resistance.

"It's party time." A cruel grin curled at Naruto's lips as he fired his M4A1 Carbine at his enemy, startling Tyuule. She could only gape in horror as Naruto and his men mowed down their enemy with such deadly precision and brutal efficiency that it almost made her knees weak.

"Tyuule, close your eyes."

She stared incredulously at him. "W-What?"

"Just do it!" Naruto tossed a flash bang at the enemy, snaked an arm around Tyuule's waist, and pulled her to him so she wouldn't get stunned. Tyuule was shivering in fear as she nestled on Naruto's chest, her eyes shut tight. A searing white light abruptly flooded the forest, disorientating and paralysing anybody who saw it. Naruto had given his enemy no chance to retaliate, ensuring they were crippled by astonishment.

Hale hollered with glee and sprayed a hail of rounds from his mini-gun with righteous anger at the Empire's troops.

Naruto touched his earpiece and grunted. "Barney, do you have visual on our target?"

 _"Yes, sir."_

"Take the shot."

From afar, Barney steadied his breathing, took aim, and pulled the trigger.

A loud crack pierced through the forest.

-Naked Siege-

Prince Zorzal El Caesar was swallowing his consternation down his throat. He didn't want his subordinates to see him whimper in uncertainty and fear, but his body couldn't help but sweat in panic at the sight of his frontlines being disintegrated so effortlessly. The captains of his army was begging for his order, but he couldn't hear anything except the unsettling ringing in his ear.

Suddenly, Zorzal felt a jolt of pain burning and radiating from his shoulders. He shrieked in terror when he realised his left arm was blast off clean from his shoulders and blood was spurting out from his macabre stump. In the midst of agony and confusion, Zorzal fell flat on his back, screaming and writhing. "W-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

His men hastily wrapped bandages over his words, stammering in fright. "W-We don't know, my lord. We were ambushed, but we don't know who or what is causing this! What should we do?"

Everything escalated too fast for Zorzal to process. He gritted his teeth and glowered at his soldiers. "Listen up, you useless sack of garbage! I want you to rally our troops and hunt down the ones responsible for all these! I want you all to bring them to me and I will skewer them alive with my own hands! Do you hear me?! GO!"

-Naked Siege-

 _"Houston, we have a problem."_

Naruto raised a brow. "What is it, Barney?"

 _"The prince is retreating, but his men aren't."_

Max and Hale maintained discipline fire at his enemy, awaiting warily for orders. They could hear their leader's sigh through the radio transmission.

"Okay, we'll pull out from here. I'll cover you all. Max, take Tyuule."

Tyuule snapped at Naruto. "I'm not going to leave you behind!"

 _"The girl is right."_ Hale said through his headset. _"We aren't leaving you behind to fight these assholes all by yourself."_

"This is a direct order!" Naruto was seething. "Tyuule is a civilian. We can't let her die out here. Take Tyuule and get out of here now!"

 _"With all due respect sir, fuck your direct order."_ Max retorted and reloaded his SCAR-H. _"We ain't letting you die out here!"_

Barney interjected. _"I'll cover Max, Hale and Tyuule. Do your magic boss."_

Max growled. _"Barney, what the fuck? You're going to let the boss die here?"_

 _"Have faith in the boss, dipshit! Now go!"_ Barney almost bellowed before he fired at one of the enemy who was charging blindly at them. The fool went straight down in the dirt on his face.

They could hear Max cursing like a sailor as he performed a swift fast-rope down from the tree he was hiding. Hale did the same, minus the cursing.

Naruto grabbed Tyuule by her shoulders and met with her terrified gaze. "Listen to me, Tyuule. I need you to trust me on this one. Go with Max. I'll meet you back in camp."

"B-But…"

It was then they heard Max grunting in exasperation through the radio. _"I'm hit! These bastards just shot me in the leg with an arrow!"_

 _"Fuck!"_ Hale fired several rounds at the enemy before he made a sprint towards the injured Max. _"Sir, they're fighting back!"_

"This is our cue!" Naruto snapped at Tyuule. "Go and get Max out of here, Tyuule!"

"You -"

"This is an order! Now go!"

She bit her lower lip, a maelstrom of sorrow and tribulation were smothering her heart. She didn't want her saviour to die like this. With a look of despondent, she leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips. It was a fast, desperate and needy kiss, something that caught Naruto by surprise. Her voice was husky, but her furrowed brows spoke volume of her distress. "Return to me when this is over."

Naruto smiled. "Will do."

She clenched her jaw and leaped to the sky. Performing a back-flip in mid-air, she hurled her throwing knives at the enemy, killing anybody who poked their head out from their cover. Naruto let out a whistle, admiring Tyuule's dexterity in combat. He got to admit, Tyuule's beauty was akin to a Greek Goddess, her figure could put any Victoria's Secret's models to shame, but she was tough as balls, so it evens out.

Hale hefted Max over his shoulders and made a dash out of the forest, Tyuule following closely behind. When they had retreated, Naruto reached out for his earpiece. "Barney?"

 _"They're safe. Boss."_

"Stay in your position. Make sure nobody get past me." Naruto's face became unreadable.

 _"Roger."_

After his M4A1 was empty, Naruto dug out a pair of his favourite Glock 34 and racked his handguns. Without hesitation, he dove down to the enemy line and did a combat roll when he touched ground. He bolted at the nearby spearmen and shot them in the head, the blare of gunfire startling the rest of the Empire's troops.

One of the soldiers swung his sword at Naruto, a futile attempt to delay the imminent. Naruto intercepted the assault, caught the soldier's wrist, and fired a round into his enemy's gut. Another soldier tried to behead the blond with a sword strike, but he manoeuvred his way out of harm's reach and emptied a bullet into his victim's right eye.

Naruto sidestepped another attempt to decapitate him, threw the enemy over his shoulder, and shot the man in between his eyes. The blond glowered at the Empire's troops. They were mortified and they should be. Naruto stalked towards the enemy like a hawk, a wicked grin graced his lips. Although they had the numbers, they were backpedalling from the demon before them.

Naruto had left a swath of death in his wake, striking fear into the enemy's ranks. Beckoning them to him, Naruto released a burst of chakra from his feet, propelling him into the enemy's formation in lightning speed. He spun around, firing a burst of rounds at the enemy encompassing him. Every shot was a headshot, his victims' head seemed to explode and their limp bodies fell over.

Fluidly reloading his handguns, Naruto seized the hem of an enemy's chest armour, hurled him to the ground, jammed the muzzle of his gun into his to-be victim's mouth, and glanced up at the captain of the troops. His murderous eyes shone a sinister crimson before he unloaded a bullet into the squirming men's throat, ending his misery.

 _"Boss, you can pull back now."_

"Why?" Naruto raised a brow, his glare was fixated at his enemy.

A deathly whistle whizzed by the forest, accompanied by a thunderous explosion that sent geysers of hot ash and red flames to belch upward, eradicating a platoon of enemy almost instantly. Naruto grinned; it was a M830 round fired by the U.S. Army's M1 Abrams battle tank. "Good job, Lee."

The hoarse howls and timorous screams of the enemy died down immediately when they were blew up by another ungodly explosion, the rippling shockwaves made the scorched earth trembled.

" _Commander Naruto Uzumaki, this is Alpha, requesting permission to engage target."_ A foreign voice intercepted his radio's frequency.

Naruto raised a brow. "Aren't you already engaging the enemy?"

" _Those are just warning shots, sir."_

Naruto stifled his chuckle. "Do you have birds in the air?"

" _Affirmative. Do you want me to patch you through?"_

"Go ahead."

" _Copy that."_

Naruto glanced up and noticed three AH-64E Apache attack helicopters hovering menacingly above the trees, ready to obliterate anything in its path. A second later, a gruff voice was heard over the intercom _. "This is Raven 1, what is your order sir?"_

"Do you have visual of the goose?"

" _Goose?"_

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and raised his volume. "Barney!"

There was some buzz that interfered with the transmission, but Barney's voice was faintly heard. _"A blond guy with an arm missing. Probably whining like a bitch about it."_

" _Negative, sir."_

Naruto placed a hand on her hip. "Raven 1, fly over towards my 2 o'clock. I want you to find me that whiny bitch."

" _Permission to kill, sir."_

"Negative." Naruto frowned. "Get me the location of the goose's hideout and report back to base. Do not engage them. I repeat. Do not engage them."

" _Roger that."_

One of the AH-64E Apache veered off its formation and flew towards its destination.

Naruto grinned. "Raven 2, Raven 3, do you copy?"

" _Reading you five, over."_

"Gun down any Roman wannabes on sight. Leave one or two survivors. I want them to tell their superiors what they have witnessed today."

" _Copy that."_

The invasion had begun.

* * *

 **Author note: Thanks for the support. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

Pairing wise is still up to debate.

1.) NarutoXTyuule  
2.) NarutoXPina  
3.) NarutoXYao  
4.) NarutoXRory  
5.) NarutoXHarem

 **Let me know how you feel.**

 **Drop a review :)**


	3. War

Rear Admiral John Hannibal's eyes were triumphant as he gazed upon the rich meadows and unpolluted blue sky. Oil reservoirs, mineral deposits, and agricultural opportunities, this world was a treasure trove. The resources buried across these vast lands would boost America's economy and bring jobs to its people. Most importantly, the success of this mission would give him all the credits he need to become the new Commander of the JSOC (Joint Special Operations Command).

"Sir!" A sergeant from the intelligence unit stood rigid and saluted his commanding officer. "Commander Uzumaki and Lieutenant Ross have returned."

Snivelling to the young sergeant, Hannibal grinned. "Lead the way, son."

Hannibal was anxious to greet his prized soldier. There was a saying in the Navy. When in doubt, call in Commander Uzumaki. He's the one who could make an impossible task seems like child's play. Only the strongest amongst the strongest were qualified to bear the insignia of the Navy SEALS, but only a selected few transcending the elites were chosen to join DEVGRU. Naruto was the epitome of a perfect DEVGRU commander that every soldier aspired to be, a war machine hardened by adversity and ruthless in combat.

When Hannibal sauntered into the command post, he was delighted to see Naruto leaning into a chair with his legs resting crudely on the table. He harrumphed aloud, catching everybody's attention. "Why don't you gentlemen go out and take a break for a minute while I speak with Commander Uzumaki?"

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers dropped what they were doing and hastily strolled out of the command post.

Hannibal took a beeline towards Naruto, who was awfully insouciant about his presence. "Commander."

Naruto's brow rose. "What brings you here, sir?"

"The higher-ups sent me to command and conquer." Hannibal opened his hands. "Here I am."

"Conquer?" Naruto stood up from his seat and placed his hands on his hip. "Are we not here to liberate?"

"Liberate? From what? Terrorists? Insurgents?" Hannibal chuckled. "This is the dream, Uzumaki. Right now, this world is more secluded than North Korea. And guess what? America is the only country that has access to it. Russia, China, Germany, England, Japan, and even Australia want a piece of this. That's why the higher-ups are rushing to get things done! We need to plant our flag on these lands just like what we did to our moon."

"Yeah, I supposed so." Naruto took a glance out of the window, his eyes narrowed. The U.S. Government had already deployed bulldozers, excavators, and a cornucopia of heavy-duty vehicles to commence construction. "You should know this. There is an autocrat ruling over these lands. We're practically in enemy's territory."

"Oh?" Hannibal arched a brow, but wasn't fazed by the news. "Tell me more."

"They called themselves the Empire. They're very similar to the Romans back in the days. They have an emperor, a senate, and many allies to back them up. Unfortunately for them, they fight with spears and swords."

"Then it's settled." Hannibal guffawed heartily. He dug out a zippo lighter and lit up the half cigar jammed in the side of his mouth. "They can't possibly beat us."

Naruto stroked his bearded chin. "I'm hoping to be diplomatic about this."

"Sure. Sure." Hannibal grinned. "We can try diplomacy. If they don't agree to our terms, we'll destroy them. Sounds good?"

Some may perceive Hannibal as the stereotypical American machismo who relish in mayhem, but he was more than just that. Naruto knew Hannibal was a warmonger who indulged in the pretence of upper-echelon military life and was hungry for power. Kill those bastards before they kill you, that's what Hannibal firmly believed in.

"Sounds excessive. Are you sure the suits in the White House are in to this?"

Hannibal scoffed. "They're bureaucrats. The only care about results. It's always result this, result that. They don't give a rat's ass how it's done. It's our job to make sure we deliver. We're running on tight schedule here, Uzumaki. All the federal money are suddenly coming in. The high-ups plan to set up a facility in this place to test new weapons. We're talking about smart bullets, unmanned aircrafts, stealth tanks, rail guns."

Naruto arched a brow. "Rail guns?"

"Yeah. Rail guns are the future, son." Hannibal stared at Naruto dryly. "Hell, we can even use one to defend our base."

Naruto didn't quite like how Hannibal was so gung-ho about it. "The natives here uses sticks and stones to fight. You're bringing in a weapon that can fire a projectile that travels at Mach 7 with a range over 100 miles. You just went past the threshold of high school bullying. That's just straight up massacre."

"More of the reason why we need it." Hannibal grinned. "Our enemy will learn to fear us."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "I assume you want me to do recon?"

"I want you to lead our recon, son." Hannibal raised his volume. "You'll be assigned as Commander of the Special Region's Reconnaissance Team. Get yourself a team and move out in two hours. I want boots all over this place by the time our HQ is up."

"Right."

As if on cue, a faint voice was heard over the SINCGARs radio transmission. _"Command, this is Raven 1. Do you copy?"_

Naruto picked up the handset. "This is Command. What's the status report?"

" _The goose is resting in the nest."_

Hannibal raised a brow, confused.

"Good job. Come back home now."

" _Roger that."_

Hannibal took a puff from his cigar, his interest piqued. "Goose?"

"Prince Zorzal. I believe he is responsible for attacking New York City."

"What?" The Rear Admiral surveyed his environment, ensuring nobody was eavesdropping on their conversation. "This is classified intel!"

"Yes. I plan to capture him."

Hannibal chuckled; he got to give it to the DEVGRU Commander. He had some serious balls. "You want to capture a royal member of our enemy? You do know that constitute a war, right?"

Naruto shook his head. "If it is confirmed that Prince Zorzal was the one responsible for attacking New York City, then it is highly likely he is also responsible for the kidnapping of American civilians. And from what I heard, those that he has captured are either raped or killed. The war crimes he has committed are more than enough for the U.S. Government to declare war on the Empire. I just need time to confirm my suspicions."

"So you're going to use the recon mission as a façade to hunt down this goose of yours?"

Naruto smirked. "Kill two birds with one stone."

"I expect no less from you." Hannibal's face went solemn. "This conversation stays between us. We can't have some assholes yapping confidential stuff to the public."

Naruto nodded. "I need to ask a favour from you."

The Rear Admiral raised a brow and slotted a hand into his pants pocket. "What is it?"

"I need you to protect Tyuule and her people for me while I'm away."

"Tyuule?" A mischievous grin found its way to Hannibal's wrinkled face. "Oh? You finally landed yourself a girl, huh?"

Naruto deadpanned. "She is the Queen of the Warrior Bunny. An indigenous tribe of warriors. Their villages were pillaged by the Empire, so they have nowhere to go. We need to help them."

"Help them? Like a humanitarian aid?" Hannibal scowled. "Why should we waste our resources to help them?"

"Tyuule is the only one who can understand our language." Naruto reasoned, his face stoic and expressionless. "We would need someone to help us understand the culture of this world. She can help remove the language barrier by working as an interpreter for us and let us understand the Empire better. Besides, she loathed the Empire. We can be sure that their information is credible."

Hannibal took in a deep breath, contemplating the pros and cons.

"I believe there is long-term benefit to this arrangement." Naruto plopped down on a stool, his arms crossed. "If we help them, they will spread words about our magnanimity. Not to mention, we may gain their unquestioned loyalty. The Warrior Bunny are trained to be proud fighters, very much like the Apache. Their queen was willing to sacrifice herself for the safety of her people. Very honourable, if you ask me."

"Are you suggesting we train these Warrior Bunny too?"

Naruto shrugged. "We trained the Iraqi and the Syrian. I don't see why we can't train a few Warrior Bunny to fight for us. It's a win-win. Besides, it doesn't hurt to establish good rapport with the locals, no?"

"I see." Hannibal grinned. "Very well. You have my word."

-Naked Siege-

The blanket of clouds sheltered the land from the afternoon sun. Tyuule was overjoyed when her people were safe from the Empire's clutches. When she saw the Iron Elephants and Iron Pegasus came from the gate, she shivered in fear. She had witnessed how these weapons pulverised Prince Zorzal's forces and it frightened her.

Tyuule's heart almost skipped a beat when she saw Naruto approaching her from afar. She was beyond ecstatic when the enigmatic blond had returned from the Empire's onslaught unscathed. Her lips parted, as if the mere sight of him had rendered her incapable of doing anything else. She was struggling to calm her breathing, but it wouldn't end well, not when she was surrounded by people looking.

Naruto stood before Tyuule, his hands on his hip and his gaze strong, a lopsided smile filled with mischief curved at his lips. "How is your stay, Tyuule?"

She took off towards him, starling him. It was by his honed instincts that he could gracefully catch her by her waist. She looped her slender arms around his neck and burrowed her face against his chest, soaking in his scent of citrus and tobacco.

"I thought I have lost you."

Naruto chuckled, patting the back of her head affectionately. "Silly girl. I don't die so easily."

It didn't matter that people was staring at them. Naruto paid them no mind, even when he was a venerated and well-respected figure amongst his peers. She heard rumours about Naruto and the things he did. Frankly, it sounded more like tall tales than reality, but one of his men had assured her that the stories she heard were watered down. How could someone so dangerous be so warm at the same time?

Tyuule pushed the blond and started inspecting every corner of his body for injuries. "You didn't get hurt?"

"Nope." Naruto smiled.

A warm blush stole over her skin. "But how?"

"If I get hurt so easily, I wouldn't be what I am." Naruto diverted his gaze towards the tribe of Warrior Bunny learning from the Marines on building a geodesic DRASH tent. "Seems like your people are accommodating well."

"Yes." She smiled jovially. "Your people have been very courteous and generous to us. We are forever in your debt."

Naruto grinned. "No sweat. I have spoken with my boss. He's willing to supply your people with food and shelter for the time being. In exchange, we need you to help us do some translating work."

Tyuule nodded. "I will do anything."

"Anything?" Naruto's eyes were playful and suggestive, causing her to avert her gaze and hiding her flushed cheeks.

"Yes." It was barely a whisper, but Naruto heard it loud and clear.

"If my boss or any of my men are mistreating you or your people, you let me know."

Tyuule smiled softly. "Thank you."

Naruto was taken aback when a curvaceous brunette with twitching bunny ears came to him, seized his hands, and planted kisses on his knuckles. She peered up, her eyes sparkling with adoration and she muttered something that was incoherent to him. Naruto raised a questioning brow and turned to Tyuule, who giggled cheerfully. "She wants to thank you for saving us. She is Delilah, my personal attendant and guardswoman."

"I didn't do much, really." Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "If it wasn't for you," He shot Tyuule a wink. "And your determination to save your people, we might not be able to pull it off."

Tyuule gasped, whispered something into Delilah's ears, and they started giggling amongst themselves, occasionally sneaking gazes at the puzzled blond.

It was then a private interjected their conversation and gave Naruto a salute. "Sir!"

"At ease, soldier. What is it?"

"Rear Admiral Hannibal called for you, sir! He said it's urgent."

Naruto furrowed his brows.

-Naked Siege-

The command post was bustling with people, something that irked Naruto when he stormed in. Tyuule tagged along and was dumbstruck by the peculiar machinery lined across the area. There were bright screens displaying maps of the region, videos from aerial surveillance, and data about geography and climatology, but what caught Tyuule's attention was the image of Bellnahgo.

"Prince Zorzal is hiding in there." Tyuule pointed out, which piqued Naruto's interest. It also didn't go unnoticed by Hannibal, who overheard her from the corner of the tent.

"Who's she?" The imposing Rear Admiral marched towards Tyuule, inciting tension in her face. She could deduce what the burly man was. He was much older than Naruto, but had a thick, almost square head and a look of toughness and importance that were reserved for hardened generals. As a dignified Queen of the Warrior Bunny, she, too, was a general. She refused to be intimidated.

Tyuule lifted her chin and brought her shoulders back.

"This is Queen Tyuule. She is the Matriarch of the Warrior Bunny," said Naruto. "Queen Tyuule, this is Rear Admiral Hannibal. My boss."

"Ah." Hannibal's eyes lit up and offered his hand. "I heard great things about you, Queen Tyuule."

She stared at his large hand before her, unsure what to do with it.

Naruto sensed the awkwardness almost immediately and took a step forward. "What is going on, sir?"

Hannibal whirled around. "Our intel caught wind that the Empire has already rallied sixty thousand troops for battle. More are gathering in the city. I fear they are planning something."

"Battle?" Naruto placed a hand on his hip and connected the dots. "They brought sixty thousand troops or possibly more to fight us?"

Tyuule gasped in fright. "It all make sense now."

Naruto and Hannibal turned to her.

"Bellnahgo is one of the Empire's prime cities. The people who live there are miners. They produce and distribute the Empire's gold and silver. Thus, it is heavily fortified by the Empire's elite, that's why Prince Zorzal chooses to hide there." Tyuule was sweating. "If Prince Zorzal merges his force with the city's existing army, they will be unstoppable."

"Nothing is unstoppable." Naruto interjected frostily. "We will capture the city and make it ours."

Tyuule snapped at Naruto, frustration and desperation were burning in her eyes. "Don't you get it, Naruto? You can't beat them! Prince Zorzal personally commands over forty thousand men! That's over a hundred thousand Imperial soldiers stationed in Bellnahgo."

"That's why we will need you to help us win this battle." Naruto smiled.

Tyuule was visibly shaken, unable to register Naruto's gallantry and absurd confidence. There were less than a thousand soldiers stationed in their base. The Empire's Imperial Army had outnumbered them by a hundred to one. Tyuule clenched her teeth and balled her fists. No matter how much she hated to admit it, the Warrior Bunny would had been obliterated by the Empire if Prince Zorzal wasn't a moron. The pompous noble couldn't formulate a decent strategy even if his life depends on it.

"W-We need to leave now, Naruto!" She stared pleadingly at Naruto.

He smiled, then reached over after a moment, and stroked her hair out of her eye. His voice soft and pleasant to the ear, a side of him that even Hannibal had never seen before. "Can you trust me on this, Tyuule?"

"I…" She felt unbearably hot and cold at the same time. Her mouth was dried, her fingers quavering in fear. When she glanced up and peered into his ocean blue eyes, it was as if he had miraculously taken all her fear away. She nodded wordlessly and studied her feet. "Okay."

"I hate to interrupt, but I believe you have something in mind?" Hannibal cocked a brow and blew out smoke from his cigar.

"The art of war is simple, sir." Naruto steeled his gaze. "We find out where our enemy is. Get at him as soon as we can. Strike him so hard he can't even bounce back from reality and we move on from there."

"Can you be more specific?"

Naruto crossed his arms and studied the monitors nonchalantly. "World War One. 1916. The Battle of the Somme. The British Army led by Sir Douglas Haig suffered over fifty thousand casualties on the first day against the Germans. It was so because Haig thought it was wise to get his men to charge against the Germans, who were hiding in their trenches and armed with machine guns."

Tapping the shoulder of an intelligence unit specialist, Naruto ordered. "Sergeant, show me the possible routes the Empire would take if they were to marshal all their infantrymen to our doorstep?"

"Yes sir." The sergeant typed on his keyboard to initiate the analysis.

Naruto's eyes flicked up to the monitors hung on the wall, scrutinising the data. It was as he had anticipated. Prince Zorzal wouldn't dare use the forest route, not after his escorts were brutally eradicated. He would have to take the long-cut, a definitive route that was basically an open field. "We will form a defensive line here and wait for them. Get men to start making trenches with sandbags. I want M2 mounted and trenches made over that line in two hours."

"Roger that, sir." The specialists relayed the order over the intercom.

"What makes you think they will come?" Hannibal folded his arms.

"Oh, he will come. The guy is angry. He wants blood, especially after the humiliation he suffered in our hands." Naruto grinned. "Right now, he's most likely wondering who the fuck are we. How did we wipe their forces out so easily? Was the Warrior Bunny involved? In fact, he should be sending his scouts to check on us by now."

As if on cue, one of the intelligence unit specialists bellowed. "Sir! We have five unidentified bogeys spotted flying northwest on our no-fly zone."

Bingo!

"Get me eyes on target." Naruto smirked knowingly.

"Yes sir." The sergeant pulled out images of what seemed to be Roman soldiers riding on the back of a dragon. Naruto pointed a finger at the screen and looked over his shoulders at Hannibal. "Those are the scouts."

"Blow them up!" Hannibal barked.

"No, sir." Naruto interjected. "Let them report back about what they saw."

The Rear Admiral growled. "You want them to report information about us to their superior?"

"Why not?" Naruto chuckled. "It's not like they understood what they were seeing. Besides, I'm counting on them to go back in one piece."

"Oh?" Hannibal dropped his cigar on the ashtray and leaned against a table. "Pray tell, what are you planning?"

"They would most likely report how many people they saw. This will entice the prince to come to us, which is precisely what we need." Naruto's eyes narrowed at the dragons. "We will pretend to be inferior and encourage their arrogance. Although we are fewer in numbers, we are superior in every way when it comes to weapons. They will no doubt bring in all their men to destroy us. It is the prince's way of asserting his non-existence dominance over us. We will leverage on his arrogance and destroy him."

Hannibal grinned. Those skilled in war would bring the enemy to the battlefield and not brought there by him. Naruto knew his enemy well and decided to use their lack of soldiers as bait to lure the prince. That way, on paper, the U.S. Navy did not actively engage the enemy. Furthermore, securing Bellnahgo would severely jeopardise the Empire's economy. This war was already won long before it started.

"Very well." The Rear Admiral called out. "Do not engage the target."

"Roger that."

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. "Get clearance for high-ups to send in reinforcement. We may need to bring in the cavalry if we want to get this done quick."

"Yes sir." The intelligence specialists nodded and tended to their task.

"Commander, are you sure about this?"

"I will be on the field to lead the battle." Naruto smirked. "Oh, ya. When they come, and they will come, I will need eyes in the air."

"Oh?"

"I need to know if the prince is present on the battlefield. If he is, we need to secure a safe passage for his imminent escape. Then we will prepare for an ambush to capture him." Naruto stroked his chin and mused for a moment. "If he is not on the battlefield, then I may need an immediate pick up to send me and my team into Bellnahgo."

"I will arrange for it." Hannibal patted Naruto's shoulder, a proud grin on his face. "Good luck."

* * *

 **Author Note: Hey guys. Hope you like this chapter. I've been receiving a few hate comments recently, but no worries. I am okay with it. It makes me realise that my story isn't perfect, but then, no story really is. Anyway, I landed myself a new job, so things will be getting tough. I know some of my readers are pressing me to update my old stories. I hope you understand that writing fanfiction is a hobby, not a job. I'm doing it because I love writing.**

 **That being said, I can also understand the frustration readers might get from not knowing what's next and I apologise for it. I sincerely do. I value my readers' opinions very much and I know that I might have disappointed some of you out there. Regardless, despite being disappointed, you still stick around with me and I truly appreciate that.**

 **Some of you actually asked me why I suddenly disappeared from fanfiction for so long. I believe I owe you guys an explanation. Truth is, I was working and studying. I'm paying my own bills, my own tuition fees, and taking care of my grandparents. Writing fanfiction helps me escape reality for a moment, but I was too tired to even do it.**

 **Any who, I apologise that you have to read through all that (if you did).**

Pairing wise:  
1.) NarutoXTyuule (Quite a popular one)  
2.) NarutoXPina  
3.) NarutoXYao  
4.) NarutoXRory  
5.) NarutoXGiselle  
6.) NarutoxHarem

 **Let me know how you feel.**

 **Review :D**


End file.
